Study Date
by Liv-x-Case-Benson
Summary: Study Date. [Two shot]
1. Chapter 1

_Notes: Casey Novak - age 18, Olivia Benson - age 22_

* * *

**"Study Date"**

Olivia smiled. Her friend Casey Novak was helping her study only the two had been close, very close. There was just one thing: Olivia liked women but wasn't sure of Casey's orientation.

And tonight, Olivia would find out for sure.

Casey lit a candle in her dorm room, waiting for her friend to arrive. She was a freshman, Olivia a senior. Casey was helping her study.

Olivia arrived at Casey's dorm room at 7:15 that night, knocking on her door. Casey had ended up with a single room, luckily.

Casey opened the door, smiling. "Hey."

Olivia smiled. "Hi," she said, walking inside, as Casey closed the door. She walked over, sitting on the couch.

Casey wore a simple black dress with matching kitten heels. Her lucky ability to get a single dorm had one root: her parents' money. They had donated multiple buildings to the university, but Casey hated anyone who tried to say she didn't work for what she had. She had a perfect GPA because of her own hard work, not her money.

Olivia smiled. "Anything to drink?"

"Soda or tea. I don't drink," Casey answered.

Olivia nodded. "Don't worry. I don't drink much either. I'll take a soda, please."

"Okay. It's in the refrigerator behind you."

Olivia stood, pulling open the refrigerator, grabbing a soda and sitting back down. "Thanks for helping me. You have a really nice place."

"Thanks. And you're welcome." Casey smiled.

Olivia smiled again. "Come sit by me?" she asked, patting beside her.

Casey grabbed her criminology textbook and a pen, sitting beside the other woman.

Olivia smiled wider. "No boyfriend? Interesting."

"What makes you think I don't have a boyfriend?" Casey asked.

"It's just... No pictures, no tokens of affection and you don't seem interested in the mob of men who seem to follow you in the hallways."

Casey shrugged. "Men always follow me. Some want daddy's money. Some want sex. I'm not interested in that."

Olivia raised a brow. "Then...what are you interested in?"

"Books."

"Just books? No certain...somebody?"

"Does Shakespeare count?" Casey shrugged. "There is someone. But it could never happen."

"And who is this...someone? Come on, you can tell me," Olivia said.

"Wow, someone's full of questions. You're going to the academy soon though, right?"

"Once I graduate, yes. Why?"

"Because you have interrogation down."

Olivia smiled, her hand resting on Casey's thigh. "Thank you."

Casey looked down at her thigh. "Um, you're...welcome..."

Olivia smiled. "So...you're going to help me?"

"Yeah. Isn't that why we're here?"

"Yes, but...I'm curious. You're not bothered by where my hand is resting?"

"No. Everyone knows you sleep with anything that moves." Casey shrugged. "I expected it."

Olivia sighed, removing her hand. "I'm sorry. But I don't sleep with 'anything' that moves. So...let's just study."

Casey sighed. "Everyone says it, Olivia. It's hard to find someone who hasn't kept your bed warm."

The brunette sighed. "Haven't you ever heard of forming your own opinion?"

"Haven't you ever heard of protection?"

Olivia nodded. "Yes, but you act like I've slept with every man on campus!" she said, angrily. "For your information, Novak, men do not interest me and even when I do sleep with someone, I do take precautions!"

"If you're sleeping with women, what kind of precautions could there possibly be?" Casey retorted.

"Condoms, regular blood tests and STD tests..."

"Why would you need a condom for a woman?"

"Why not?"

"Because a condom...ugh, did you take sex education class?"

"Yes. And I generally use them for sex toys, happy now?" she asked, her eyes burning.

"Sex toys?" Casey blushed. Of course. Why hadn't she thought of that?

Yeah. You know, things that go "buzz" in the night?" Olivia said.

Casey blushed. "I know what a sex toy is." She opened her textbook uncomfortably.

Olivia nodded. "Ok, then let's study."

"Yeah. Um, let's. By the way..I could never tell you who I like. It...it's wrong. I shouldn't, and I don't know why I do."

"Maybe I could help you. I'm not going to tell anyone. I promise."

For a moment, Casey seemed to want to tell the truth. But she thought better of it, and buried her nose in the textbook. Until she felt it being taken away.

Olivia set the book on the floor. "What are you afraid of?"

"It's wrong. Women are supposed to be with men. If my father knew.."

"But it's your life," the brunette pointed out, "he can't tell you who to love."

"He can disinherit me."

"But you shouldn't care about that! Anyway, he doesn't have to know."

Casey sighed, curling her legs beneath her nervously. "I can't," she repeated. "I can't say it."

"Well...can you show me or point to someone?"

Casey shook her head. "No." She opened her textbook again.

Olivia pulled it away again, kicking it across the room. "Casey, I want to know. I want to know who you think isn't worthy of your time."

"What? I never said they weren't worthy of my time.."

"Well, if you can't say it... What else does it mean?"

"It means I shouldn't love her!" Casey gasped, turning away. She hadn't meant to say that.

"But you can't stop loving who you love. It's too powerful. Why do you think that? Just because it's different doesn't mean it's wrong."

"It is wrong..."

"No it's not. It's different. I'm different. Does that make me bad?" Olivia asked.

"No. It doesn't. It...is this a trick question?"

"It makes you special. And you're very cute when you blush."

Casey looked up, surprised.

Olivia smiled. "Just an observation. An honest observation. You're one smart girl, Casey."

"Is that how you get a girl in your bed? By telling her she's smart and beautiful?"

Olivia shook her head. "No, most won't accept compliments, nor do they want them. They want to be drunk. They always regret it because they are drunk. It's like...like I'm some sort of circus act," she sighed. "I don't know why I bother anymore."

"Oh, that's horrible. But everyone always says you sleep with someone, then abandon them."

Olivia sighed. "Gee, some friend you are!" she said, getting up and storming out without a goodbye.

Casey followed her. "I thought you wanted to study!"

She sighed, turning around. "No, not with someone who believes and puts up with the fucking rumors! Casey, God I..I thought we were friends!"

We are! God, you're thick skulled! Maybe if you understood the root of..ugh, nevermind. Fuck you, Olivia!" Casey cried.

Olivia followed her quickly, grabbing her wrist. "Ok, fine, explain."

"No." Casey tried to pull away.

Olivia instantly let go, looking away, guiltily. "I'm sorry. But if you want me to understand, I need to know more."

"About what?"

"What don't I understand 'the root of'?"

"Oh my god, you're stubborn!"

Olivia shook her head. "You're uncomfortable discussing it around me because...it's me, isn't it?" she whispered.

Casey shook her head too quickly.

Olivia smiled, walking back into Casey's room. "All right. Whatever you say."


	2. Chapter 2

_Notes: Casey Novak - age 18, Olivia Benson - age 22_

* * *

**"Study Date"**

Casey blushed.

"What?" Olivia asked.

"N-nothing."

Olivia closed the door, standing in front of Casey. "Nothing, huh?"

"Uh.."

Olivia smiled, holding her hands and taking a couple steps back.

"W-what are you doing, Liv?"

"What? All of a sudden, I can't hold your hand?"

"I didn't say that." Casey stood beside her bed.

Olivia walked over. "Beautiful."

"Are you okay?"

Olivia smiled. "Yeah. What should we do?"

"You came here to...study..." Casey trailed off.

"Yeah. I've studied a lot already. Your smile. Your beautiful eyes. Your hair..."

Casey looked away, blushing deeper than ever before. "How sweet..."

Olivia smiled again, grabbing and kissing Casey's hands.

Casey closed her eyes.

Olivia kissed her cheek,

"I...I don't know about..." Casey always talked too much.

Olivia pressed herself against Casey, wrapping her arns around her and kissing her deeply.

Casey moaned. "No...no studying then?" the redhead squeaked.

"No studying. Any objection?"

"None," Casey moaned breathlessly.

Olivia gently laid Casey on her bed, laying beside her, kissing her passionately.

"Will you leave me after?"

Olivia shook her head. "To be fair, I didn't just leave, I was kicked out because they were ashamed. So no, I won't."

Casey smiled. "It's you," she confessed.

"I know." Olivia smiled wider, sucking on her neck.

"Do you want me? "

"Yes, Casey, so much. Do you want me?"

"Yes," Casey admitted.

"Then...shouldn't we have less clothing on? Unless you'd like it dry...?"

"Olivia, I... I'm a virgin.." Casey looked away.

Olivia just smiled, brushing her long red locks behind her ear. "Then... are you still sure?"

Casey nodded. "I trust you."

Olivia smiled, standing from the bed, pulling the binds. "Stand up."

Casey obeyed.

Slowly, Olivia stripped Casey of her black dress, bra and panties. "Do you want to strip me too?"

Casey nodded, stripping the older woman of her slacks and button down.

Olivia quickly stripped herself of her bra and boxers, laying down and waiting for Casey, opening her arms. "It's ok."

Casey hesitated before laying down beside her.

Olivia rolled onto her stomach, kissing Casey's breast, squeezing the other.

"Have you ever..." Casey began, unable to finish her sentence. She was embarrassed.

Olivia stopped, caressing her cheek. "It's ok. Have I ever...?"

"Have you ever been with someone who.."

"Someone who...?"

Casey bit her lip, looking away. "Have you ever been with a virgin?" she asked quietly.

Olivia nodded. "Yes I have and I have been too. I promise to be gentle."

Casey smiled.

"Can I continue?"

"Mhm."

Olivia smiled, sucking on Casey's other breast, squeezing the first, moaning.

Casey moaned softly.

Olivia sucked on her nipple a bit harder.

"Wait."

Olivia pulled away, looking into Casey's eyes. "Yes?"

"Did you plan this?" Casey asked, looking up at her.

Olivia shook her head. "I only wanted this. If it happened, it happened, but I would NEVER force anyone. Ok?"

"Okay."

"Would you like me to continue?"

"Okay."

Oliia kissed her gently, then ran kisses down to the light patch of red hair and up all over Casey's body.

Casey shivered beneath her. "Olivia, I'm scared," she murmured.

Olivia stopped again. "Of what? Pain?"

"Yeah."

Olivia laid beside her. "Yes, the first couple times it is painful, but I promise I'll be slow and gentle until you say, ok?"

"The first couple of times? So it's painful more than once?"

"It really depends how comfortable you are. It can be, but after the first time its more...the widening than penetration. That's the best way to put it."

"That's lovely," Casey murmured.

Olivia sighed. "Do you still want to do this? I promise to be gentle. If you're wet enough, the pain should only last a few seconds."

"Okay," Casey murmured, though she remained tense.

Olivia kissed her gently, her hands sweeping over Casey's body.

Casey moaned.

Olivia kept it up until Casey's nipples finally made an appearance, so she squeezed them gently.

"Olivia," Casey whispered. "W-what if we get caught?"

Olivia smirked. "Why should anyone care? It's college, not high school."

"True."

Olivia continued the pleasurable torture, twisting them.

"Mmmmmmmm...someone is talented.."

Olivia smiled, kissing her passionately.

"Are you loud?" Casey asked. She was stalling without realizing it.

"Again, it's not going to matter."

"Are you mad at me?"

Olivia shook her head. "No, I asked the same questions that you're asking now, but I promise it's going to be ok."

Casey nodded, kissing her.

Olivia kissed back, gently rubbing Casey's thighs, though not going in between just yet.

"Olivia, I..."

Olivia stopped. "Yeah?"

"You're so good at this."

Olivia smiled, resuming what she had been doing, but to both thighs. "Thank you."

Casey moaned, goose bumps rising on her alabaster skin.

Olivia moaned louder, going a bit faster. "Case..."

"Olivia, I want you," Casey murmured.

"How much?"

Casey moaned, goosebumps rising on her alabaster skin.

Olivia moaned louder, going a bit faster. "Case..."

"Olivia, I want you," Casey murmured.

"How much?"

"Badly."

Olivia smiled. "Do you want my fingers inside?" she moaned.

"Yes."

Olivia kissed her again, slipping her tongue inside Casey's mouth as her hand trailed down to rub between the redhead's legs. "Sexy..." she moaned, slipping a finger inside.

Casey gasped, crying out.

Olivia stroked the side of her face tenderly. "Shh, easy, sweetie. Just relax," she whispered.

"Olivia," Casey whimpered. She closed her eyes tightly, afraid of what would happen if she looked.

Olivia stroked her cheek. "Please let me see those pretty green eyes."

Casey opened her eyes nervously.

Olivia smiled, her eyes warm and gentle. "Does it hurt?"

"No," Casey murmured, realizing as she said it how true it was.

"How about another inside?"

"Another finger?"

Olivia slowly pulled out, holding her drenched finger up. "You know, two?"

"I can count. Don't be coy," Casey retorted.

"I'm sorry. But do you want me to add another?"

"Yes."

Slowly, Olivia pushed two digits into Casey, groaning into her neck. "God, you feel amazing!"

Casey moaned against the older woman, arching her body high off of the bed. The pain was nonexistent, as Olivia had promised, and much to Casey's surprise.

Olivia kissed Casey passionately, rubbing her clit with her thumb. "Mmmm."

"Ohhh..." Casey dug her nails into the sheets, then Olivia.

Olivia groaned. "God! Casey! You're so wet!" she said in her ear.

"Olivia.."

"What baby?"

"I feel...I think I'm going to..."

"What?"

"You know..."

"Hmm?"

"Olivia, please," Casey moaned. "I'm so close. I'm...so..close..."

Olivia moaned, thrusting faster into her. "You're even making me wet and I'm not doing anything to myself," she whispered.

Casey dug her nails into the older woman's skin. Those words were her undoing. Hearing them sent her over the edge, crying Olivia's name, begging her to take her. She had never known anything could feel so incredible.

Olivia held her close, thrusting gently with the aftershocks. After pulling away, she made sure Casey watched as Olivia licked her fingers cleans, moaning.

Casey shivered, then laid still. Her eyes closed, she moaned in pleasure. "You win," she whispered.

Olivia smiled. "Win what?"

"Everything."

"Would you...maybe...care to see how I taste? I won't make you do anything."

Casey blushed. "Um...what if I do horribly?"

Olivia dipped her fingers between her legs, her fingers glistening as she brought them in front of Casey's face. "Want to see if you like it first?"

Casey nodded, gently sucking on Olivia's fingers.

Olivia's eyes drifted closed as she moaned, her other hand squeezing her own breasts. "Oh...God..."

"Am I doing it right?" Casey asked, her emerald eyes filling with hope.

Olivia opened her eyes, smiling. "Yes. More?"

"What else?" Casey purred.

The brunette dipped her fingers in again, offering more. "Like this or would you rather drink straight from the source?"

Casey blushed, as if Olivia had said something scandalous. "Uh..whatever you want," she squeaked.

Olivia smiled, sitting up. "Or I could sit over you?"

Casey smiled. "Is it..fun like that?"

Olivia bit her lip. "Well...I'll like it. You, I'm not sure."

"Oh."

"Do you want to try?"

"Why wouldn't I like it?"

Olivia put her hand over Casey's mouth. "This is where I'll sit. You breathe through your nose while you lick, suck or stick your tongue inside of me."

Olivia smiled, sitting up. "Or I could sit over you?"

(ugh I don't want to work tonight...)

Casey smiled. "Is it..fun like that?"

Olivia bit her lip. "Well...I'll like it. You, I'm not sure."

"Oh."

"Do you want to try?"

"Why wouldn't I like it?"

Olivia put her hand over Casey's mouth. "This is where I'll sit. You breathe through your nose while you lick, suck or stick your tongue inside of me."

Casey squirmed. "Wow. You are very descriptive."

"Well, for you, I think you should know what you're getting into."

"It sounds okay."

Olivia nodded, crawling up over Casey. "Are you sure?"

Casey was torn between not wanting to do it and wanting to make Olivia happy. So, she nodded. "Yeah."

"If you're really that nervous, we don't have to do this," Olivia said.

"Yes we do. It'll make you happy."

"That doesn't matter. Do you want to do this? There are other ways."

Casey hesitated. "No. I want to do this. Olivia, I do. I just don't want to disappoint you if I mess up."

Olivia nodded. "Don't worry. It's not hard. Did you like what I had?"

"Yeah. It was...is good the right word?"

"Yeah. It's your opinion."

Casey smiled.

Olivia slowly lowered herself, making sure Casey could breathe.

Casey moaned, slowly brushing her tongue across Olivia's clit.

Olivia moaned, her entire body shivering. "Casey..."

Casey bit down instinctively. Her tongue nursed the wound, her own whimpers mingling with Olivia's.

Olivia moaned, moving slowly.

Casey purred, her tongue venturing between the older woman's folds. "Olivia," she moaned against her.

Olivia moaned louder, grinding against her. "Casey!"

Casey continued the assault, surprised by how easy and natural it felt.

"Casey... God... Mmm, you feel great."

Casey bit her again, nibbling on the brunette's clit.

Olivia moaned, grinding harder. Soon, she screamed for Casey, trembling as her release flowed out of her.

Casey swallowed every drop.

Olivia moved to the side, snuggling into her. "You ok?"

"Mmm. Yes."

**THE END**


End file.
